1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a leg frame and a child chair having the same, and more particularly, to a leg frame that can be assembled to a seat in a detachable way, while its detached legs can be further assembled with a footrest for storage, and the child chair having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Child chairs have been widely used for toddlers since they provide the toddlers roughly the same height as adult care givers such that the toddlers are easy to be taken care of or fed at the table. Although various structures embodied, child chairs usually do not have detachability between the seat and the supporting frame, leaving space-consuming drawback for themselves to store. Additionally, it does not provide any storage plan for the leg frame after detaching from the seat.